


Boredom intimacy

by Bellaoao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaoao/pseuds/Bellaoao
Summary: The title say's it all, boredom intimacy between Kyungsoo and Sehun when they're left alone in the dorm.





	Boredom intimacy

It was gloomy outside again, they woke up to some fog and a little bit of drizzle. Sehun hated drizzle. He hated rain. He hated it when it was dark, gray and cold. He liked it when it snow and when it was sunny but not when the clouds got heavy and covering the sun. He hated it because there seemed to be nothing that he can do even his all hyungs went out….with something to do actually. The only hyung that Sehun was close to him was Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo wasn’t one to really go out and do stuff. He stayed home, watched TV, washed his clothes, cleaned the dorm, cooked something new, baked something new and Sehun would always be his guinea pig. Sehun loved tasting new things that Kyungsoo made. It always turned out good. Different, but good, and Sehun always liked them even if the other hyungs don't seem to. The younger would pout more than Kyungsoo when Joonmyun or Baekhyun wouldn’t like the pie Kyungsoo made. Today was especially gloomy, especially gray, especially dark, foggy and just gross in Seoul which made Sehun huffed, his bottom lip jutting out as he flipped through the tv channels. In all honesty, he’s been having this idea all day. He wanted to introduce something to Kyungsoo, his hyung might not want it, but just so they could pass time. “Hyung,” Sehun said against his palm as he leaned on his elbow, mindlessly switching channels. “Mm?” Kyungsoo answered as he flipped the pages of a magazine. “I’m bored,” Sehun mumbled again and Kyungsoo chuckled. The younger huffed again and sat back, still flipping through channels. “Same,” Kyungsoo voice was just as monotone as the TV changing channels. “You wanna do it?” Sehun blurted out and stopped pressing on the remote, his hands began to sweat and his breathing start ragged. He didn’t expect to actually say it out loud, he didn’t mean to scare Kyungsoo if that was what his hyung was feeling because the older got rigid after the younger man asked the question. “Sorry-It was just a passing thought, I wasn’t- I mean-“ “Okay,” Kyungsoo silently said and continued to flipped through his magazine. Sehun slowly turned his head towards his hyung. His ears warmed up, and he numbed for a second before he swallowed, blinking twice and licked his lips. “What?” Sehun said under his breath and Kyungsoo could only grinned at his magazine. “I said, sure. Yeah, let’s do it. Why not? We’ll be alone until tonight anyway,” Kyungsoo was speaking like it was normal to have the maknae of EXO to ask for a fuck. Sehun looked at him, confused. His hyung sounded like it was something he did frequently, like Jongin would go into the room andaask for a blow job and Kyungsoo would give it. Like Joonmyun would walk into the kitchen and ask for a fuck and he’ll give in. Like any of them could ask Kyungsoo for sexual pleasure and he would give it. Sehun didn’t know if it was a turn on or not. He swallowed again and looked down at his pants to find a tent forming. Fuck, it’s such a turn on. “Shit,” Sehun hissed as Kyungsoo pushed his head down on his cock, the tip nudging the back of Kyungsoo’s throat making him moan around the girth. Kyungsoo’s mouth was so tight, so wet…so fucking hot and Sehun could only gasp as Kyungsoo hollowed his cheeks before pulling out, leaving just the head in and flicked it with his tongue. Kyungsoo definitely, definitely have been doing this with the others. Sehun continued to watch his hyung lather his dick with his spit, licking the underside, sucking the head, sucking the whole fucking thing and pulling out again. He marveled over Kyungsoo fucking himself open for Sehun, expertly coating his fingers with lube while sucking the younger man and positioning himself so he can insert his fingers in his hole while still giving possibly the best head yet for the younger man. It was quite the sport, and god did it look hot. His knees were growing weak and the heat pooling at the pit of his stomach was starting to sear down to his dick and nope, he wasn’t ready yet, not yet. “Hyung,” Sehun gasped when Kyungsoo bobbed his head but groaned when the older man stopped. “Mm?” he let out while having half of Sehun’s cock in his mouth. “S-stop-I might cum,” Sehun squeezed his eyes shut to stop the searing pleasure that soared through his body and mustered all his strength to pull out. Kyungsoo sucked on his lips, liking the taste of his makae before standing up. He pressed his hands on Sehun’s abdomen, pushing him deeper into the door of his shared room with Jongin and pressed his heated lips on Sehun’s. The younger boy taste all that Kyungsoo gave him; he sucked on the older man’s tongue, played with it, explored the cheeks, the teeth, the roof of his mouth and his upper lip. The shorter boy pulled away soon after and took Sehun’s hand. He led Sehun's to the bed, pushing him back so his back was leaning against the wall before Kyungsoo straddled him, his perfect thighs clipping Sehun in between, trapping his hips before lowering himself onto Sehun. The naked Kyungsoo is such a turn on and god, he's so hard.Sehun gasped at the new sensation, hot, ribbed, slick and tight…damn, so tight. “Hyung…” Sehun moaned when Kyungsoo started to bounce on the younger man’s dick, sucking all of Sehun until the taller boy started quivered and Kyungsoo stopped. Sehun quickly held onto the older man’s hips, trying to lift him up again but Kyungsoo resisted. “Mmm….no,” Kyungsoo gasped and whimpered when he sat back down on Sehun’s dick. The tip of Sehun’s cock nudged over something inside Kyungsoo when the singer canted his hips forward and the taller boy saw a few blotches of white in his vision of pleasure which made the other male let out a pleasured chuckle. Sehun was now sure that Kyungsoo was a bit of slut, and he didn’t care because god, he wouldn’t blame his hyungs if they wanted him over and over again; he felt so fucking good. Kyungsoo started rocking back and forth, and it felt like a huge wave crashing onto him so beautifully. He suddenly saw a white flashing his vision sight and the singer rocked harder. He could feel it, and Sehun could feel it as his legs quivered and his mouth opened to a silent cry. His head hit the wall and he came, hard and fast inside Kyungsoo just as the singer spilled his spunk all over their chests. Kyungsoo continued rocking until he couldn’t anymore and Sehun could feel his cum seeping out of the older man’s hole. The smaller boy pulled off and shivered before taking a shirt from the hamper. Sehun recognized it as Jongin’s and wiped off Sehun’s chest, his own chest, his legs and in between his legs before throwing it back in the hamper. “Hyung, that was—-“ Sehun cringed as the soiled shirt landed on the others. “Oh hush, like he does his laundry anyway,” Kyungsoo muttered before settling himself beside Sehun, taking the younger’s arm and wrapped it around him. Sehun never realized how good it would feel to have Kyungsoo beside him, small and just right by his side, in his arm. He sighed in content and rested his head on top of Kyungsoo’s. He now surely knows.... "Kyungie...I really do love you. Mmm go out with me...?" Sehun looked down at Kyungsoo. He was blushing and his eyes were bigger than he have ever seen them. "Thank you...you finally said it! I will, of course go out with you Sehunnie." Sehun made a cute smile and planted a sweet kiss on Kyungsoo's nose.


End file.
